WXPC-TV
WXPC-TV, channel 22, is an NBC-affiliated station licensed to and serving the Port Charles, NY, and surrounding areas including Beechers Corners, Greenfield, and Laurelton. The station is owned by the Hearst Television subsidiary of the Hearst Corporation. The studios are located in downtown Port Charles, across from the Port Charles Herald. History The station first signed on as Port Charles' first television station on January 11, 1954 as the primary NBC affiliate of the market, also carrying secondary affiliations with CBS and ABC for a short period, until WCCS signed on later that July, followed by WQHS on April 1, 1963, the day General Hospital premiered on ABC. When the station first launched, it was owned by the local newspaper, The Port Charles Herald, which in turn were bought by Charleston, South Carolina-based Evening Post Publishing Company in 1966. In 1976, after the FCC enacted media cross-ownership rules, which prohibited a company from owning both a television station and a newspaper, the Evening Post properties WXPC and the Herald were grandfathered in, continuing the co-ownership until 1980, when the station was sold to local broadcaster, Hill Broadcasting of Port Charles. This marks the second time WXPC was a locally-owned NBC affiliate, with the Herald from 1954 to 1966. In 1987, Hill Broadcasting became the Donely Broadcasting Group shortly after Tiffany Hill became the station's executive. On January 2nd, 1998, Donely has announced it will sell WXPC-TV to Hearst-Argyle Television in order to focus on its radio properties. During that time, public notices were aired on television every day during Today, The Tonight Show, Late Night, ''and ''Nightside. The sale to Hearst-Argyle was finalized on November 29th, and after the sale was completed, they were done with the public notices. During the first few months under Hearst ownership, the station has debuted a new set, and new graphic elements were gradually being added. Digital Television In November of 2004, WXPC was one of the few initial NBC affiliates to launch NBC Weather Plus on their new digital DT2 subchannel, when it first launched. News/Station presentation Newscast titles * NewsChannel 22 (1986-2004) * WXPC News 22 (2004-present) News voiceovers * Chris Clausen (1991-2005) * Bill Ratner (1999-present) News music * Newschannel - Gari Media (1984-1999; currently used on localized version of NBC Weather Plus) * Image News - Gari Media (1999-2004, 2013-present) * Hearst TV News Music Package (WXII 12 News/WTNCF) - Newsmusic Central (2003-2013) * Strive - inthegroovemusic (2012-present) News slogans * Port Charles' NewsChannel (1986-2004) * Complete Local Coverage (1996-present) Ownership History *1954-1966: The Port Charles Herald Company *1966-1980: The Evening Post Publishing Company *1980-1998: Hill Broadcasting/Donely Broadcast Group *1998-present: Hearst-Argyle Television/Hearst Television Gallery WXPC 1995.png|WXPC ID from 1994-99 under Donely ownership, designed by TVbD. WXPC Aug 2004.png|WXPC open from late August 2004, when they debuted Hearst-Argyle's "ring" graphics package, which replaced the previous "camera" graphics package. WXPC Nov 2004.png|A modified version of WXPC's open from November 2004, this time being called WXPC News 22, and solely using the "Complete Local Coverage" slogan. WXPC Weather Plus.png|WXPC's NBC Weather Plus logo since 2004 during the first and second incarnations of NBC Wx+. WXPC Diagrid open.png|New WXPC Hearst Diagrid open, debuted in January of 2018. Category:Channel 22 Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Hearst Television Category:New York (state) Category:Port Charles, NY Category:Television stations and channels established in 1954